1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for inspection and/or review of semiconductor wafers and other manufactured substrates.
2. Description of the Background Art
Semiconductor manufacturing involves various processes. Common processes include those that form microscopic features on the substrate being manufactured. The microscopic features may comprise dielectric or metallic materials, for example.